Salchow
Salco is a member of the Achino Family. He is a part of the group through his marriage with Don Achino's eldest daughter, Arabelle. Appearance Salco resembles a male figure skater with a cowboy theme. He is unshaven and wears blue mascara. Relationships While Salco has a very lovey dovey relationship with his wife,One Piece Anime - Episode 328, Salco and Arabelle express their love for one another. some of his in-laws don't exactly like him. Kanpachino doesn't like to be addressed by Salco as big brother out of respect while they are working. Lilo also doesn't like him as it seems that Arabelle pays more attention to him than to her younger sister.One Piece Anime - Episode 327, Kanpachino and Lilo express their dislike for Salco. Abilities and Powers * Jump and Kick: An ability performed by either Arabelle or Salco on their own where they literally jump in the air and kick the enemy. * Love Throw: A combo attack performed with her husband as he lifts her up and spins her around at an inhuman rate and then throw her at the enemy feet first so she does a spin kick at the enemy with her skating boots on. History He is the first of the Achino family to confront the Straw Hats, albeit indirectly. He used "trap kamome"-rafts with marine sails and holographic projections of battleships, to steer them into Hyoukaidou.He later confronts the SH's along with Arabelle, Lilo and Hockera, but Franky just uses a Coup de Burst to escape. Later, he and his wife take on Sanji and Usopp in battle, mostly by skating around them and then throwing Arabelle at Sanji and rammed her skates into his face. When Arabelle was knocked out by Usopp's Kabuto, he was seriously enraged. He charges against Usopp, but he slips and shoots him with Kabuto as well. He and his wife, however, get back together and perform their special attack twice, first time hurting Usopp, but then Sanji manages to kick Salco out. After a long battle, he and his wife reveal that they skated a circle in the ice around Usopp and Sanji, the entire time and then stomp on the ice and make both fall into the penguin infested water,forcing them to give up. They later "fish" them out. They then throw the captured crew into an ice prison, in order to freeze them. They are, however, called away, because of Don Achino's burst of anger. They try to calm him down, but to no avail and call in for Brindo's and Kanpachino's help. When Luffy arrives in Lovely Land, he, Arabelle, Kanpachino and Brindo fight him, but they are then assaulted by Sanji. While they use the same tactic on him as before (using Arabelle to distract him), Nami steps in and finishes Arabelle with her Thunder Bolt tempo. Salco is shocked by his wife being out cold, however Sanji comes up and beat him over her. Major Battles * Salco and Arabelle vs. Sanji and Usopp * Salco, Arabelle, Kanpachino, and Brindo vs. Luffy * Salco and Arabelle vs. Sanji * Salco vs. Sanji Trivia * He and his wife have an ice skating act, which ends with them Kissing. * Sanji challenges him to a fight, because he is enraged Arabelle has such an "ugly" person for a husband. * He addresses his wife by calling her "Honey" in English . References External Links Figure skating - Wikipedia article about figure skating Category:Achino Family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon